moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pale Tree Company
The Pale Tree Company is a organization dedicated to providing the people of Azeroth with healing, protection, and/or trade goods. Headed by Thal'doras Bearmantle the company works with others to help facilitate peace and cooperation between factions. Mission Statement "The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing" The Pale Tree Company does not simply sit around and do thing. We plan. We research to the benefit of the health of others. We protect the innocent and work with local law enforcement and organizations to set up and support the worlds' peace as we know. The goal of the Pale Tree Company is to heal those who require it, protect those who ask for it, solve the problems of those who need them solved in the magical world, secure the economy of the local functions that require the security, and give the public and private things alike the help they require no matter what walk of life they might come from. Divisions Healers Headed by Lowell Wyther the medical division of The Pale Tree Company is dedicated to the health and wellness of any and all, regardless of faction ties. Currently, this division is researching and working on a cure for the current epidemic spreading over Azeroth. Guards Headed by Laicoris Sylvanwood the guard division protects others within the company while they are working in dangerous areas. Guards also protect those outside of the company, for any reason that the individual person or group may need. Currently, this division of the Pale Tree Company, when not guarding over the Abbey, is accepting temporary protection contracts from individuals seeking aid against intruders, assailants, or stalkers, based on the prevalent need. Any information on this should be given, or taken, by the head of Public Relations and Human Resources Elyria Stillwater. Casters One of the few divisions of this organization where a proper officer has yet to be found, Pale Tree's Caster division consists of individuals working on and researching critical and superfluous magic anomalies and spells for the sake of aiding the worlds that may or may not be affected at any given time. Currently, this division is seeking contracts to solve such problems for organizations and individuals afflicted by them, and any contracts of this sort should be sent to Thal'doras Bearmantle or Elyria Stillwater. Traders Though it is the other division of the organization that currently does not have officer, the Traders of Pale Tree are a critical force all the same in both the aid of the organization and the aid of others. The work they do ranges from something as simple as a resupply to neighboring villages to something as complicated as securing trade routes between besieged areas during times of war. As with the other working divisions, they are seeking job contracts and consultation jobs, which can also be relayed to Thal'doras Bearmantle or Elyria Stillwater. Affiliations On an official level The Pale Tree Company is affiliated with * Azeroth Prosperity Initiative ** Hollowlight Ventures ** Om Nom Noodles ** Argent Onslaught ** Moonspelled Crafts ** Orchid Bell Amity ** Drifting Leaf Associates * Azerothian Union Category:Medical Organizations Category:Neutral Organizations Category:Neutral Guilds